


and all you have to do is listen

by vethbernatto



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vethbernatto/pseuds/vethbernatto
Summary: It's never truly gone, is it?





	and all you have to do is listen

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody always writes about Jeremy's Squip coming back but not Rich's

_ Rich. _

_ You're never going to get rid of me Rich. _

_ You'll be nothing without me Richard. _

_ You have to listen to me Richard. _

_ Richard, listen. _

_ Richard you have to obey. _

_ Richard listen to me! _

_ RACHEL. _

 

“Rich?”

 

“I'm fine.”

 

“You're crying.”

 

_ You're pathetic, Richard. _

_ Boys don't cry. _

_ You know what that means if you cry. _

_ All you'll ever be is a girl, Rachel. _

 

“Rich?”

 

“I told you I'm fine.”

 

“You're shaking.”

 

_ Look at you, making him worry for you. _

_ God, you can't even take care of yourself. _

_ You're so needy. _

_ Do you think he wants to take care of you? _

 

“Rich.”

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“No.”

 

“No?”

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

 

“I have everything to be sorry for.”

 

_ Wow, and here you are guilt tripping him. _

_ It's no wonder that he's just pitying you. _

 

“Is it back?”

 

“N-no.”

 

“You were always a bad liar.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Here.”

 

_ W-wait! _

_ Don’t! _

_ Rich. _

_ Riiiiicharrrrd _ .

_ Ra— _

Silence.

 

“I'm sorry.

  
“Don't be.”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on tumblr  
> [main](http://callme-jakey.tumblr.com/)   
> [bmc side](https://transjakobdillinger.tumblr.com/)


End file.
